Alzheimer's disease is characterized by the abnormal deposition of amyloid in the brain in the form of extra-cellular plaques and intra-cellular neurofibrillary tangles. The rate of amyloid accumulation is a combination of the rates of formation, aggregation and egress from the brain. It is generally accepted that the main constituent of amyloid plaques is the 4 kD amyloid protein (βA4, also referred to as Aβ, β-protein and βAP) which is a proteolytic product of a precursor protein of much larger size. The amyloid precursor protein (APP or AβPP) has a receptor-like structure with a large ectodomain, a membrane spanning region and a sholt cytoplasmic tail. The Aβ domain encompasses parts of both extra-cellular and transmembrane domains of APP, thus its release implies the existence of two distinct proteolytic events to generate its NH2- and COOH-termini. At least two secretory mechanisms exist which release APP from the membrane and generate soluble, COOH-truncated forms of APP (APPs). Proteases that release APP and its fragments from the membrane are termed “secretases.” Most APPs is released by a putative α-secretase which cleaves within the Aβ protein to release α-APP3 and precludes the release of intact Aβ. A minor portion of APPs is released by a β-secretase (“β-secretase”), which cleaves near the NH2-terminus of APP and produces COOH-terminal fragments (CTFs) which contain the whole Aβ domain.
Thus, the activity of β-secretase or β-site amyloid precursor protein-cleaving enzyme (“BACE”) leads to the abnormal cleavage of APP, production of Aβ, and accumulation of β amyloid plaques in the brain, which is characteristic of Alzheimer's disease (see R. N. Rosenberg, Arch. Neurol., vol. 59, September 2002, pp. 1367-1368; H. Fukumoto et al, Arch. Neurol., vol. 59, September 2002, pp. 1381-1389; J. T. Huse et al, J. Biol. Chem., vol 277, No. 18, issue of May 3, 2002, pp. 16278-16284; K. C. Chen and W. J. Howe, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm, vol. 292, pp 702-708, 2002). Therefore, therapeutic agents that can inhibit β-secretase or BACE may be useful for the treatment of Alzheimer's disease.
The compounds of the present invention are useful for treating Alzheimer's disease by inhibiting the activity of β-secretase or BACE, thus preventing the formation of insoluble Aβ and arresting the production of Aβ.